


When Was the Last Time You Danced?

by sperrywink



Category: British Royalty RPF, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, That become more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: Sebastian always felt lucky being the third son. He was neither the heir nor the spare, which gave him the freedom to be who he wanted to be. Considering he was as gay as a rainbow; this meant a lot to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julia3132](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/gifts).

> For Julia3132 for writing a royalty AU first and making me see the possibilities and being my Seblaine buddy.
> 
> Also for Day 2 of Seblaine Week: Royal Families.
> 
> (This is the first part of a longer story that isn't finished yet, but I still wanted to post a stand-alone section for Seblaine Week, which is why it is 1/4. I will post more when it is complete.)

Sebastian always felt lucky being the third son. He was neither the heir nor the spare, which gave him the freedom to be who he wanted to be. Considering he was as gay as a rainbow; this meant a lot to him. On the other hand, he had been a last-ditch effort to save his parents’ marriage, and sometimes felt like a failure ever since they divorced and with his mom’s subsequent death, even though he knew these things had nothing to do with him.

His brothers Will and Harry teased him and called him a third wheel, but Sebastian knew they loved him. He had been the cute toddler when they were in their teens and he sometimes felt like they were more his parents than his actual parents with the amount of time they spent entertaining him.

It was still a scandal when he came out at sixteen, but afterwards he was discreet and choosy about his hook-ups, so it quickly died down. He didn’t date; it was hard to find someone who saw him and not a prince, so he usually didn’t go beyond one-night-stands, despite his grandmother’s disapproval and not-so-subtle nudging about getting married. Gay marriage had passed the parliament because of his coming out, after all, and she seemed to feel the least he could do was get married to show his support.

He mostly tried not to disappoint her, but this was where the freedom to be himself was critical to his happiness and libido. Anyway, Will and Kate couldn’t make the BAFTAs, so he, Harry, and Meghan stepped up to go in their place. Sebastian was hoping to get laid and Harry was incessantly nudging him and waggling his eyebrows at cute guys for him. It would have gotten old really fast, but Harry had better taste in men than Will, so at least the guys he pointed out were sexy. His brother and Meghan also accompanied him to the after party so that they could, as Meghan called it, “approve of his taste.”

Regardless, it was nice to hang out with them.

Sebastian was just coming back from the bathroom when he had to wait for a clear path by a couple in an alcove. He heard one of the guys hiss to the other, “You’re being petty not getting me an in with Martin Scorsese on his new project, Blaine.”

His gaze flickered over the couple, and the Blaine guy was cute in an old Hollywood kind of way, but looked supremely uncomfortable and trapped in the corner. Sebastian seemed to recall him winning one of the lesser awards. Making a snap decision, Sebastian twisted towards them and asked Blaine, “May I have this dance?”

The other guy’s eyes widened with surprise and avarice as he exclaimed, “Prince Sebastian! I’m a huge fan,” but Sebastian ignored him. 

Blaine looked relieved and replied, “I’d love to,” and took the hand that Sebastian was holding out and let Sebastian lead him to the dance floor. 

As Sebastian twirled this Blaine guy into his arms, Blaine was looking over his shoulder. “Kurt’s gonna kill me for this, but thank you for the save.”

“My pleasure. I gather your name is Blaine?”

“Oh, excuse my lack of manners. I’m Blaine Anderson.”

“What do you do, Blaine?”

“I’m a film composer. I’m here for my film _Rising Moon_.”

“I seem to recall you winning for the original score category then, I think it was. Congratulations.”

“Yes! I appreciate your kindness.” Blaine beamed at him, and Sebastian was struck with just how smoking hot Blaine looked with his swept back, wavy hair and his sparkling eyes. He had an idea of whose bed he wanted to end up in tonight, even without Harry’s help, although he could see Meghan off to the side giving him a discreet thumbs up. He winked at her.

Sebastian asked, “So what’s the deal with you and the Kurt guy?”

“He’s my ex and a costume designer, and when he heard I was hired for the new Robert De Niro/Martin Scorsese film, he started bugging me about talking him up to them. It makes things very uncomfortable at events like this. He doesn’t seem to understand that I don’t have that kind of influence.”

“I can understand that. Often in the past, women thought I could introduce them to my brothers. It was frustrating being used like that.”

Blaine blushed and an uncomfortable look passed over his face. “Well, I don’t know that I would call it being used exactly, but it is frustrating.”

“You’re too nice, it seems. I believe in calling a spade a spade.” Blaine shifted uncomfortably, and Sebastian tightened his grip slightly, and eased Blaine back into the dance. “Sorry if I was too blunt. Apparently, it is my biggest failing.”

Blaine looked thoughtful. “No, I often get told I’m a pushover, so I suspect the true answer is somewhere in the middle.”

“Sounds like we make a good balance, then,” Sebastian replied with a wink. Blaine blushed becomingly, but smiled at Sebastian as he looked up through his eyelashes in the coyest move Sebastian had ever seen. 

They danced through the next two songs, remaining close and flirting with each other. As they spun in the dance, Sebastian occasionally saw Kurt watching them with jealousy writ large on his face, and he admitted to himself he found it maliciously delightful. He had a mean streak like that.

Once a slight sheen of sweat could be seen on Blaine’s brow and the second song ended, Sebastian led Blaine over to the table Harry and Meghan were sitting at. Blaine was telling him a story about his puppy, so he didn’t notice until he was in front of them, where he stuttered to a halt and blushed even further, saying, “Oh!”

Sebastian said, “Blaine, may I introduce my brother and his wife, the Duke and Duchess of Sussex.”

They nodded with welcoming smiles as Blaine bowed slightly saying, “My pleasure, your Graces.”

“Apparently we have a winner in our midst. Blaine won for best original score.”

Meghan said, “Oh, how fantastic! Congratulations!”

“Thank you so much. I’m deeply honored to have won.”

Sebastian pulled out a chair and waved Blaine into it, who was still blushing becomingly and settled in the seat. Sebastian asked, “Can I get you a drink, Blaine?”

Blaine looked like a deer in the headlights, and half rose out of his chair, until Sebastian put his hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Blaine said, “Um, sure. How about a Tom Collins?”

“Fancy! Coming right up.”

Heading to the bar with his assigned security (they hated it when he got his own food or drink, but were resigned to him doing the common thing on occasion), Sebastian nodded at the rich and famous and exchanged hellos and congratulations as he went. He saw Kurt watching him with a puckered mouth, but he was stopped in his intercept with Sebastian’s path when his guard Daniel shook his head at Kurt. Then Kurt’s expression turned to one of frustrated anger. Sebastian was smirking on the inside, but he was careful not to let it show since his grandmother hated it when he looked smug in public.

He ordered Blaine’s Tom Collins as well as the usual for Henry and Meghan, and got a flute of champagne for himself.

Once back at their table, he found Meghan coaxing out Blaine’s story. Sebastian distributed the drinks, and asked, “What did I miss?”

Meghan said, “Blaine was regaling us with his high school glee club days, in what was it? Ohio?”

“Yes, Dalton Academy in Ohio.”

Sebastian, asked, “So you sing as well as compose?”

“Yeah, I started out as a singer, to be honest. That and piano.”

Knowing there was a grand piano in the parlor at the other corner in the reception area off the ballroom, Sebastian clapped his hands. “You should play for us then!”

“Oh, I couldn’t! I’d be too nervous.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure you’ll sound delightful. Your voice is like honey already. I can only imagine how you’d sound singing.” Suiting actions too his words, he stood up and put his hand out to Blaine. Meghan and Harry, already knowing how he almost always got his way, also stood. 

Looking from one to the other while biting his lip, Blaine finally slowly rose from his seat and said, “Well, okay, if you insist.”

“I do. Definitely.”

Guiding Blaine with a hand on his lower back, Sebastian walked him over to the piano making small talk about Blaine’s favorite types of music. Once Blaine was seated on the bench, Sebastian slanted his body on the frame of the piano in a coquettish lean. He knew he was being obvious in his interest, but he didn’t find much benefit in being circumspect at events like this. He didn’t have much to hide, after all, and probably less than everyone else there.

Blaine’s fingers tumbled over the keys for a couple seconds letting scales fill the room, and then segued into an upbeat song that turned into a simple version of Fergie’s _Clumsy_. By the second chorus, Sebastian was joining in, making Blaine beam at him. Their voices meshed beautifully, and Sebastian was having a blast now.

As they wrapped up the song, clapping broke out around the room, so Sebastian bowed theatrically as Blaine blushed hotly but still looked pleased. There were calls for another song, so Sebastian leaned closer to Blaine and said, “I’d love another song as well. You were amazing.”

“Forget me; you were amazing. I didn’t know you could sing like that!”

“I was in choral too, I’ll have you know.”

All this time, Blaine’s hands had been lightly playing some background music, but as their conversation ended he again segued seamlessly into a new song, this time Del Shannon’s _The Wild One_ with a wink for Sebastian, who laughed at the lyrics right away. It was a jab at his reputation, but Sebastian could tell Blaine meant it playfully.

Meghan and Harry encouraged Blaine to play a couple more songs, which he obliged them with, Sebastian occasionally joining in if he knew the lyrics or the chorus was easy and repetitive. Finally, Blaine stood up with a flourishing bow, as the crowd clapped. He took a big sip of his drink, and said, “I wasn’t expecting to be the entertainment tonight; Reminds me of the old days playing in restaurants for peanuts.”

He grinned at Sebastian, who smiled back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Well, I for one appreciate you sharing your talent with us. It was loads of fun.”

Blaine blushed becomingly again, which made Sebastian smirk like the cat who got the canary if Harry’s eye-roll was anything to go by. Meghan said, “We’re about to head out. Are you coming with us, Seb?”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Blaine and asked him, “I wouldn’t mind seeing Blaine back to his place, if he didn’t mind?”

Blaine looked down with a secret smile, and said, “No, that would be welcome. I’m staying at the Savoy.”

Sebastian turned to Harry and Meghan and gave them both a quick hug, and Harry whispered in his ear, “Trust you to find the cutest guy here.” Sebastian just winked back as they pulled apart, and Harry eye-rolled at him, but with a smile.

Their security split, leaving Sebastian with two guards, and Harry and Meghan headed towards the exit, as Sebastian followed Blaine to coat check to pick up his overcoat and to inform his handlers. Sebastian caught Kurt staring again, and it was all he could do to keep his smirk inside as he noticed the constipated look on Kurt’s face. He got the feeling Kurt was a social climber, and they were always fun to take the piss out of. Sebastian was obnoxious like that.

Besides anyone who left Blaine-the-dreamboat was obviously a fool. Sebastian could already tell that Blaine was a keeper, even after just an hour of acquaintance. Blaine was charming and sweet, and had kindness shining out of his eyes.

Once Blaine got his coat, Sebastian’s security arranged for their ride to the Savoy. Once they were in the car, Sebastian curled towards Blaine and asked, “So how long have you been in London?”

“Just since Monday. I had some meetings with a couple British film producers about some possible work here, so I came early.”

“Nice. And are you heading back to the colonies soon?”

“I have about another four days here, and then it’s onto New York for the Scorsese project.”

“You sound in demand.”

Blaine knocked on the wood paneling in the car. “I’ve been lucky so far.”

“From the way you played at the after party, I would say it was more than luck.”

Blaine looked down with a small smile, and replied. “Thank you. I’ve only been doing this for about six years now, beforehand I was trying to break into musical theater, but I must admit I’m happy with how things are going. Sometimes you don’t know what you want until it drops in your lap.”

They arrived at the Savoy, which interrupted their discussion, and Sebastian’s security cleared the way to Blaine’s hotel suite, and then swept the room for dangers as one waited out in the hallway with Sebastian and Blaine. Blaine followed directions with no fuss, and Sebastian was appreciative of his low-key demeanor.

Finally, they were alone in the suite, and Blaine asked, “Would you like something from the minibar?”

“No, thanks. I was more hoping to see your bedroom.”

Blaine laughed and blushed for the umpteenth time that night. “You’re bold! I like it, but man, I wish I had your confidence.”

Sebastian stepped close and curled an arm around Blaine’s waist. “You should be confident. Even Harry called you the cutest guy at the party, and I think you’re bloody gorgeous.”

“Sweet-talker.”

“You know it,” Sebastian whispered as he ghosted his mouth over Blaine’s lush lips. Blaine returned the caress and wrapped his arms over Sebastian’s shoulders to pull him closer.

Once the kiss naturally ended, Blaine shyly looked at Sebastian through his eyelashes and said, “I feel I need to warn you that it’s been a while for me so I might be a bit… rusty.”

“Well, that’s just tragic. What is wrong with American men? I promise you if you were here more often, you would be fighting them off with a stick.”

“Even you?”

“Especially me, darling,” Sebastian responded with a wink.

Blaine chuckled and looked pleased. He initiated another, deeper kiss. Sebastian let his hands roam eagerly over Blaine’s body, sliding one hand under his tuxedo jacket, which Blaine then shrugged out of as Sebastian untied his bow tie and started easing open the buttons on his shirt.

Blaine was toned and pocket-sized, and Sebastian had not been kidding about how into Blaine he was. He felt lucky Blaine seemed just as into who Sebastian was, and not just about bagging a prince. They had talked more about Blaine, but Blaine had paid obvious, close attention to everything Sebastian admitted and hinted at. He hadn’t even balked at signing a standard non-disclosure form.

Sebastian started steering Blaine towards the other door in the suite, which he assumed led to the bedroom. Blaine flowed with his direction as easily as he had followed Sebastian’s lead while dancing earlier. It was intoxicating.

As Blaine’s bow tie and shirt dropped to the floor baring his torso, Blaine began undoing Sebastian’s tuxedo shirt and loosening his accessories as well. After smoothing his hands over Blaine’s collarbones and down to his belly, Sebastian was then unbuckling Blaine’s belt and undoing his zipper. They weren’t frantic, but both were obvious on the same motivated-and-eager page.

Sebastian slid his hands to squeeze Blaine’s ass, and Blaine’s growl grew into the most delightful moan; causing Sebastian to fantasize about the additional sounds he could entice out of Blaine by fucking him slow and steady. He just hoped that Blaine was into it too. Often his hook-ups were just blowjobs and handjobs since he wasn’t serious about them or comfortable enough for fucking, but with Blaine, Harry had approved and they had such rapport that Sebastian was totally into it, if Blaine was.

Finally, they were both naked, and Sebastian was urging Blaine onto the bed, but Blaine was resisting with a laugh saying, “Wait, wait! Let me get supplies.”

With a fake sigh, Sebastian bussed a kiss onto Blaine’s cheek and said, “If you insist.”

Looking a tad bit serious, Blaine kissed him ardently back. “I do. I don’t want to interrupt us later. I kinda want to savor the experience. You’re too sexy for scrambling for the lube.”

“You say the sweetest things. Tell me more.”

Blaine laughed as Sebastian intended, and Sebastian released his hold on Blaine to allow him to enter the bathroom and rummage in his toiletries kit for lube and condoms.

Blaine came back out with his hands full, and Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Just how often do you think I’ll get it up tonight?”

Smirking, Blaine replied, “From the way you were ogling my ass, enough to wear me out.”

“You, sly devil, you. Noticed that, huh?” Sebastian winked ostentatiously at Blaine.

“I caught on soon enough, yes.”

Tackling Blaine onto the bed so that his condoms and lube tumbled onto the pillow, Sebastian mock-growled at Blaine and crawled over his body so he was crouched over Blaine like a wild cat. He said huskily, “Well, I’ll definitely give it my best shot.”

Now panting in excitement, Blaine responded with, “How come I think you’re gonna kill me with orgasms?”

“Cause you know I’m just that awesome.”

Not even arguing playfully, Blaine nodded with a sweet smile, and muttered, “Come here and show me what you got, handsome.”

So, Sebastian did.

Blaine was indeed into being fucked by Sebastian, and his ass was as glorious as Sebastian had intuited, so their first orgasms were spectacular. As Sebastian collapsed over Blaine’s back, he pushed Blaine into the wet spot, but Sebastian was too wrecked to even roll to the side as he came down from the high of orgasming.

Blaine seemed to be liquid below him, and as Sebastian finally found the energy to roll to the side, Blaine hummed contentedly and didn’t move a muscle. Sebastian smiled goofily at him, but Blaine’s eyes were still closed so he couldn’t mock Sebastian for it, thankfully.

Sebastian slid some fingers through Blaine’s loosening, curly hair, and Blaine again hummed. Feeling too good to be a dick, Sebastian heaved himself off the bed and got a wet washcloth so Blaine could wipe himself off. Blaine murmured his thanks, and his eyes were bare slits as he seemed to be half asleep at this point.

Sebastian hovered for a second until Blaine blindly waved his free hand to grab hold of Sebastian’s. “Stay. We can have round two, and maybe three, before breakfast together.”

“Three? You’re ambitious, baby. I love it.”

Blaine smirked or tried too with his face lax with sleep, and Sebastian crawled into the bed next to Blaine as Blaine rolled towards the middle of the bed so that neither of them were in the wet spot.

They did manage a second and third round before morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and beyond.

The next morning, Blaine was gracious and easy-going, although obvious a bit out of practice with one-night-stands since he invited Sebastian to breakfast and offered Sebastian the option to go sightseeing with him. Sebastian kissed him and joined him for breakfast but declined the sightseeing. He was already booked for the day; let alone the next four days that Blaine was in town. Blaine didn’t push Sebastian, seemingly happy to have shared what they did, without demanding more of Sebastian then he was willing to offer. Still, the sex was mind-blowing enough that Sebastian broke his own rules about one-night-stands and asked for Blaine’s number.

Blaine looked surprised but happy about that, and he was savvy enough not to ask for Sebastian’s number, which Sebastian appreciated. He left him with a spring in his step and some lighthearted comments from Daniel about his fucked-out look. Sebastian just joked back about how Daniel wished he had enjoyed such a good time. 

Overnight Daniel had gotten fresh clothes for Sebastian, so at least it wasn’t such an obvious walk of shame, even though Sebastian was positive the gossip blogs would be all over his hook-up. He had been way too obvious last night, but he didn’t care. It’s not like either of them were cheating on anyone, and if he avoided having one-night-stands, he’d never have sex, and that was too tragic to consider.

In the end, the gossip was surprising positive because of the impromptu singing Blaine had gotten Sebastian to do. That was almost the bigger story than their hook-up, with some video posted on Hello’s website. He was glad about that, since Blaine didn’t need to be hounded by the press as he wandered London doing the tourist thing. Thankfully the press was more interested in Sebastian’s singing ability and interrupting his appearances with their shouted questions.

Sebastian found himself fantasizing about Blaine’s ass and his smile and his everything over the next couple of days. Harry made fun of him, as did William when he found out, but even Harry said Blaine seemed to be a good sort. So, when two nights later, Sebastian found he had a free evening starting at nine p.m., he texted Blaine to see if he was free. 

Blaine answered within a minute admitting that he was already in his hotel room eating room service, and would love it if Sebastian stopped by, but please don’t mention his hair.

Sebastian got driven over, and Daniel again swept Blaine’s room, as Blaine fruitlessly tried to tame his curls as Sebastian hugged him hello. Sebastian said, “Oh my god, you, adorable hobbit, you.”

“Shut up. It’s not my fault my hair is horrible.”

“Shush you. It’s glorious.” Unable to resist, Sebastian kissed him while using his fingers to run through Blaine’s luxurious curls.

Daniel came out and nodded to the other guard, and said, “It’s clear, Your Grace.”

“Thanks, Daniel.”

“Call when you leave.”

“Will do.” He shot a speaking look towards Blaine, and at Blaine’s nod, offered, “I don’t plan to leave until morning, just for your information.”

A smirk flickered over Daniel’s face before he smoothed it out, and said, “As you say, Your Grace.”

Sebastian followed Blaine into the suite, and as soon as the door was closed, was pulling Blaine into his embrace and a deep kiss. Blaine was eager, which ramped up Sebastian’s own interest. He had a feeling tonight would be just as explosive as their first night together.

Their movements got frantic as they stripped and headed for the bedroom. Once they were naked and Sebastian was sheathed in the heat of Blaine’s ass and his hands were tangled in Blaine’s curls, Sebastian felt like he was coming out of a hazy, fugue state as he looked down into Blaine’s eyes alight with desire.

He thrust just this side of hard and fast and as Blaine’s eyelids fluttered at each thrust, Sebastian wondered if he would ever get enough of Blaine. The seriousness of the thought was almost enough to interrupt Sebastian’s passion, but then Blaine’s muscles tightened and that was it for coherent thought for the rest of the night.

In the morning, they laughed and flirted over breakfast, and Sebastian was reluctant to leave, even though he knew he had a charity board meeting at ten. Finally, Daniel’s second knock happened, and Sebastian sighed as he walked to the door with Blaine trailing after him. Sebastian pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine’s lips and said, “You should text me. Send pictures of your tourist adventures.”

“I think you’d find pictures of sights you’ve seen a million times boring.”

“Not if they’re from you.”

Blaine beamed at him and laughingly said, “You are so good for my ego.”

“Happy to oblige, and I’m serious. Text me, all right?”

“I will. I promise.”

Sebastian stole another quick kiss before throwing the door open to Daniel’s knowing grin. He sighed and waved goodbye as his security escorted him to his first appointment.

Blaine did text pictures of the Tower of London and cheesy tourist spots like the Sherlock Holmes Museum, as well as pictures of his lunches and dinners, and witty bon mots about high fashion and being an American abroad.

Sebastian managed the occasional response while in car rides from one appointment or appearance to the next, and he kept encouraging Blaine to continue to blow up his phone. He was enjoying it way too much for Blaine to stop out of fear of being a nuisance, as he admitted he was worried about.

Blaine texted for the last time from his plane before going silent for most of the trip home, since he said he didn’t usually use the Wi-Fi. Sebastian took the opportunity to send a number of texts back to show how much he appreciated Blaine’s efforts and to ensure Blaine still texted him once in New York.

Once Blaine was back in his brownstone in New York, he texted pictures of his puppy and his piano and his home studio and a myriad of other small details that Sebastian found charming. Sebastian in turn texted pictures of his brothers and the Kensington grounds and his pedicured nails. The next month or so passed in this fashion, until Blaine started getting the dailies for the Scorsese film he was scoring, and then he would text Sebastian late into the night with all manner of work frustrations and successes and fewer pictures. Sebastian asked questions, eager to get a feel for what Blaine did and his process, and Blaine was obviously thrilled with Sebastian’s interest by the speed with which he responded.

Harry started calling Blaine Sebastian’s boyfriend, no matter how much Sebastian scoffed at that. They were friendly acquaintances at best. Having sex did not a boyfriend make, and no matter how charming he found Blaine and how much he looked forward to his texts, they still came from different worlds. Or so he thought until he was ordered to have an audience with the Queen and couldn’t think of anything salacious he had done recently.

As he entered the parlor and bowed, his grandmother waved him to a seat, which he took after kissing her hand. He said, “You’re looking well. How are you feeling?”

“Quite well, my dear boy. Thank you for asking, but we are here to talk about you.”

“I haven’t done anything displeasing in your eyes, have I, grandma’am?”

“No, not at all. I want to talk about your American.”

Surprised, Sebastian blurted out, “Blaine?”

“Is that his name, dear?”

“That’s the only American of my intimate acquaintance, but I’m not sure what would interest him to you?”

I’ve been getting reports about your interest in him, and I wanted to sound out your intentions.”

Now quite flabbergasted at how welcoming his grandmother seemed to the idea, Sebastian stuttered out, “Well, I don’t really have any intentions? I mean, we text, but that’s where things stand right now. He won’t be back here until next Fall.”

His grandmother hummed thoughtfully, and it was all Sebastian could do not to question her as to who had spilled the beans to her and what she was thinking.

She said, “Well, if you had to be interested in a foreign commoner like Harry, at least you chose one with talent and very little scandal, although his brother seems to be a grasping character.”

Sebastian sputtered his denials until words finally formed. “Grandma’am, it isn’t that serious. We just text.”

Making a tsking at him, she replied, “I’ve seen your smiles while getting these texts. You might not know it, but it is definitely that serious.”

Sebastian was left shaking his head, stunned by the idea. He whispered, “I don’t really think…”

She reached over and grasped his hand in both of hers. “Sebastian, dear, you get to choose until it becomes an embarrassment and then you don’t anymore. So, we can make it work if you like, but you have to step up.”

Stunned, Sebastian finally asked, “Can I think it over?”

“Of course. But please do give it due consideration.”

“I will.”

She then asked about one of his charities and the conversation became less fraught and Sebastian settled into polite chitchat as the back of his brain processed what she had implied about him and Blaine. 

He left with his thoughts a whirl, and with at least four new texts from Blaine. He stared down at his phone and wondered if he really did look happier when Blaine texted. He did feel more… alive somehow with Blaine in his life. The dull moments of his life were worth sharing with Blaine because their lives were so different, but would that remain true if their lives intertwined? Sebastian didn’t know if Blaine was interested in settling down, and he especially didn’t know if he was ready. It all just seemed overwhelming. The next time he saw Harry, when Harry nonchalantly asked about Blaine’s latest musical score, Sebastian was struck by just how much Blaine’s life had become of interest to not just him, but to everyone around him. Every one of them was fascinated by Blaine’s life and creativity, and suddenly Sebastian could see why the Queen was under the impression that they were serious. He had enchanted all of them from afar.

So, he let his thoughts about Blaine percolate further and didn’t immediately cut them off because Blaine was an ocean away. And he noticed the skip in his heart rate whenever he got a new text from Blaine or woke up to his late-night texts about music and drama-queen movie producers. He was hooked, there was no doubt about it.

It was a rare Saturday night that Sebastian was free, and instead of heading out to the clubs to pick up some stranger, he sat in his drawing room staring at his phone until it pinged with an incoming text. He checked the screen and wasn’t surprised to see Blaine’s name. It was almost always Blaine’s name these days. It was just a cute picture of his dog at the park frolicking with other dogs and a general greeting, so squaring his shoulders, Sebastian texted back. “Hey, you free for a call?”

There was a good thirty seconds of silence until the three dots appeared. “Sure. Just let me get home from the park. I’ll call you?”

“Sure.”

Then Sebastian started pacing while muttering about how stupid he was being and how Blaine would think he was a stalker and what was he doing anyway? But then the phone rang, and he almost jumped out of his skin. He looked at the caller ID to see Blaine’s name and answered with a calm-sounding, “Hey, Blaine,” which he was proud of.

Blaine said, “Hey. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.”

“Okay, that’s a relief. I thought there might be a sex tape of us or something else salacious.”

“Nothing like that. Just some recent awkward conversations that made me want to talk to you instead of text.”

“Yeah? About what?”

Here Sebastian hesitated as he gathered his thoughts. “Just… what are we doing? What do our texts mean to you?”

Blaine made a thinking noise, and then hesitantly said, “Well, obviously our texts mean the world to me. It’s grown into part of my daily routine, and I would be heartbroken if we stopped. But if you feel it’s too much, I understand completely, I promise. I know how busy you must be.”

“No, you misunderstand. What if it isn’t enough?”

“I… really?”

“Yeah. Unless it’s too much for you and then forget about this conversation entirely.” Sebastian rubbed a hand over his face and rolled his eyes at his own hesitancy.

Hastily, Blaine said, “No, I love our texts. I’m just not sure what more we can do. I mean obviously we can talk on the phone and whatnot, but I still won’t be back in England for another five months, and then I just have a six-month working visa. Plus, I mean, you’re you and I’m me. You’re so out of my league, it isn’t even funny. I’ve felt privileged to text with you; I’d probably be overwhelmed with more, if you want me to be honest.”

Sebastian said, “Breathe, Blaine,” as he gathered his own thoughts and considered what Blaine had said and had left unsaid, but implied. A smile began blooming on his face. “So, what I gather is you like me.”

Blaine made coughing sounds, and Sebastian couldn’t keep in his laughter. Finally, Blaine said, “You’re such a jerk, so be glad I do like you.”

“I am, Blaine, I am.”

“But I’m still not clear on what you’re asking me, to be honest. I mean, I know what I would like to infer, but I don’t want to assume too much given who you are.”

Sebastian bit his lip. “If you would like to infer that I would love to call you sometimes and then see how it goes when you’re in England on your visa, then you are inferring correctly.”

“But is that realistic?”

“Well, the Queen seems to think so, so I’m going with yes.”

“Oh my god, you talked to the Queen about me? Why would you do that! She must think I’m a horrible person and a slut!”

“First of all, I did not bring you up, she did, and secondly she thinks you’re charming and makes me smile. She approves, conditionally.”

“I think I need to sit down and maybe have a stiff drink. I can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that the Queen of England has any idea who I am.”

Sebastian smiled, but said, “She doesn’t approve of most people, so feel honored.”

“Oh, I do,” and then Blaine hesitated for a second and asked, “Are you positive this is a good idea? If you change your mind, I don’t know how I’ll cope.”

“I think it’s more likely that you’ll change your mind once you see how crazy my life and the British press are, but I’m willing to risk it, if you are.”

“I think you’re worth it, even if I get ripped in the press for being some American upstart like Meghan was, if I remember correctly.”

“You say the sweetest things, and it should be easier considering Meghan, to be honest.”

Blaine chuckled. “I would say I try, but you seem the fondest when I’m unintentionally snarky.”

“I do love a creative insult.”

“You’re just so out there.”

“And you like that in a guy.”

Quietly, so that Sebastian barely heard him, Blaine said, “I really, really do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commitment, Sebastian style.

So now Sebastian and Blaine talked on the phone two or three times a week in addition to their texting. Sebastian didn’t ask whether Blaine was seeing other people, but he stopped picking up guys, and just went out dancing and drinking with his friends. Anything more now felt like cheating, even if they weren’t officially in a relationship. 

They often talked on Saturday or Friday nights so Sebastian suspected Blaine was as committed as he was to their almost-relationship. He at least almost always was happy ro adjusted his schedule at a moment’s notice to talk to Sebastian. Sebastian’s life was regimented, but everything always ran late, so his schedule was constantly in flux.

About mid-July, during one of their Saturday night calls, Blaine asked, “Guess what?”

“You’ve let your curls fly free?”

“Never. My natural hair is a disaster.”

Sebastian shook his head. “You’re wrong, but I’ll let it slide this once. So, what’s up?”

“There are some rewrites and reshoots happening on the Scorsese project which will change the flow of the soundtrack, so I have about a week free while those are taking place. I was thinking I could come to London during this time?”

“Really? That would be amazing. My schedule will definitely be crazy, but I’d love to see you again.”

“Me too. I kind of miss your face.”

“Aww, sweet talk me more, darling.”

“You’re such a dork.”

“But apparently, I’m your dork, so what does that make you?”

“Pretty damn lucky, to be honest,” Blaine said. 

“Such a sap, oh my god. You need to toughen up if you’re going to be hanging out with me. The press is going to eat you alive.”

“I can hopefully handle it, but I figured this would be a good test run for that. We haven’t committed to anything, I can stay at the Savoy again, and it’ll be as relaxed as we can make it.”

Sebastian put the phone on speaker and opened his calendar app. “Sounds good. When can I expect you?”

“The first week of August? It’s next week, but like I said this was a surprise break from work.”

“Hmm. That could work. I have two board meetings, some other necessary appointments, a charity ball, and an appearance at a suicide-hotline event and at Eton, my alma mater. So, I’m not too busy.”

“Damn, that sounds busy to me,” Blaine admitted.

Sebastian just hummed his acknowledgement. He said, “You can come with me to the charity ball and the appearance at the London LGBTQA Center for the suicide hotline honorees?”

“If you’re sure?”

“I am. I think it will be a good way to test the waters, as you said.”

Blaine said, “Then, yeah. Just email me your itinerary and what clothes to bring or buy, and I can make it work.”

“Sounds good. Have I said I’m looking forward to seeing your ass again?”

“You haven’t, but I assumed. Hell, my ass misses you too. It’s gotten lonely.”

Feeling pleased to hear Blaine hadn’t been seeing anyone else, but not wanting to admit it, Sebastian joked, “Just your ass, huh?”

“Shut up.”

“Mum’s the word, of course.”

They discussed logistics for a bit before turning to their daily lives and other miscellaneous, spur of the moment topics. Their conversations tended to wander from topic to topic like a Wikipedia spiral. 

The week before Blaine arrived both dragged and sped by. He was eager to see Blaine again, but also nervous that they wouldn’t still have the rapport they had found after the BAFTAs. He knew they should actually get along better since they knew each other even more deeply, but anxiety never cared for facts. 

He coordinated with his social secretary and security about including Blaine in his events and Blaine staying overnight at the Palace. To say Daniel was a bit shocked was an understatement. He knew that Sebastian had never actually had a subsequent date with one of his one-night-stands. His brothers also teased him mercilessly, but as the youngest, Sebastian was used to that. He usually gave as good as he got, anyway.

The morning that Blaine texted to say that he had checked into his hotel and was actually here, Sebastian’s anxiety hit its peak, but he was also giddy with excitement. He had a small break for lunch and was near enough to the Savoy to suggest they have room service in Blaine’s hotel room. Blaine immediately agreed, and Sebastian could practically feel Blaine’s eagerness in his text. It made him smile.

When Sebastian was finally allowed up to Blaine’s hotel room after it was checked for security threats and he came face-to-face with Blaine, he wondered how he had ever managed to be apart for so long. Blaine looked gorgeous and excited, and Sebastian’s heart skipped a beat when their gazes met and kept.

A beautiful smile bloomed on Blaine’s face as he pulled Sebastian into a hug, and said, “Hey you.”

Not wasting time on words, Sebastian captured Blaine’s lips in a searing kiss. Blaine actually squeaked in the most adorable way in surprise, and the kiss almost fell apart due to both of their smiles, but Sebastian was too eager to let their happiness interrupt their first kiss in six months. So, it was hot and wonderful and lasted not nearly long enough.

Once the kiss ended and they were gazing into each other’s faces, Blaine said, “I ordered you the chicken as directed. Our order should be delivered momentarily.”

“Sounds like we have time for making out.”

Blaine’s look of unabashed joy in return was wondrous and Sebastian couldn’t resist the next kiss they shared as he tried to show how much he shared Blaine’s happiness. Sebastian leaned on the door so they were of more equal height and this kiss meandered and wandered from mouth to cheek to eyelids and then back again. Before they were ready, lunch was announced by a knock on the door from Sebastian’s security, and they reluctantly broke apart.

They settled at the table near the window and began eating. Sebastian would have loved to indulge in a quickie instead, but he had a busy afternoon and knew he both needed to eat as well as not muss his appearance too badly. His groomer would be available for spot work as they drove from appointment to appointment, but he would rightfully rebuke Sebastian severely if he came out looking and smelling of sex.

So instead he just admired how Blaine’s brown eyes sparkled with excitement and his smile beamed. Blaine’s hair was still gelled severely, and while he made it work, Sebastian desperately wanted to get Blaine under his hairdresser’s tender hands to show him how good he could also look with a more relaxed style.

Maybe next time.

The hour Sebastian could spare for lunch sped by much too quickly, and probably not as surprisingly as he felt, their conversation flowed just like their phone ones. They had only more recently started touching on deeper topics in their phone calls, so they kept it light and easy, but they flirted and joked and it was the breath of fresh air Sebastian needed to put a spring in his step for the afternoon.

His security had indicated it was best if Blaine stayed in Sebastian’s rooms in the Palace when they had the freedom to spend the night together, so as Daniel coordinated Blaine’s ride to the Palace and which nights worked for both of them, Sebastian’s groomer touched up his hair and appearance. Despite the separation conversations, Sebastian and Blaine managed to catch each other’s eyes often and share secret smiles. Sebastian had never felt so into someone before.

Finally, it was time for Sebastian to head out, and after they shared a quick and chaste kiss while everyone else busied themselves with packing up, Sebastian was off to his next appointment. He couldn’t wait for that evening and had to fight his distracted mind to give his full attention to his appointments and meetings.

When he was home in his suite of rooms and relaxing with a bourbon as he waited for Blaine to be escorted to him, he reflected on just how much he was enjoying Blaine’s company again. He was usually more of a ‘use him and forget him’ kind of guy. He didn’t know what made Blaine different, but he was.

Anyway, Blaine was expected after dinner since Sebastian had a previous dinner engagement, but it should still early enough to not waste the whole night completely. Finally, there was a discreet knock on his door and as Sebastian called out, “Enter,” he stood and put his drink down. Blaine looked ridiculous happy to see him and had a small backpack for his change of clothes. He was looking around the sitting room, and whistled lightly. “Nice place.”

“Thank you. It was redecorated for me about two years ago.”

The door closed behind Daniel, and apparently too eager to wait, Blaine threw himself into Sebastian’s arms and lifted his face for a kiss. After Sebastian gave him a sweet kiss, Blaine said, “I don’t know when it happened, but it’s so hard being in your city without being near you.”

Sebastian wrapped his hands around Blaine’s neck carefully so he could caress Blaine’s face with his thumbs as they kissed again. He began stripping Blaine of his clothes, and he whispered against the newly revealed skin, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Blaine lifted his arms so his t-shirt could be lifted off. “Probably not as much as I’m happy to be here, but we can argue about it later.”

“Let’s not and say we did. I can think of better uses for our mouths.”

“You sweet talker, you,” Blaine huffed out in a laugh.

“Wait until you feel my mouth on your cock, then see if you still want to take the mickey out of me.”

Blaine’s eyes darkened. “I can already tell you the mocking portion of this evening is now over.” He made quick work of the buttons on Sebastian’s shirt, and soon enough they were naked and cuddled close on Sebastian’s bed trading intense kisses.

They ended up sucking each other off in the sixty-nine position, and Sebastian loved the feel of Blaine’s cock on his tongue even more than he loved the feel of Blaine’s mouth on him, which was saying a lot. Luckily, once they both came down from their high, there was no mess to clean up and they could cuddle together and fall asleep in each other’s arms. Since the jet lag messed with Blaine’s sleep rhythms, he fell asleep quickly, but Sebastian stayed up thinking and looking at Blaine’s face centimeters from his. Their night had been easy and carefree with none of the tension of expectations, surprisingly. He had been worried it would prove too much intimacy even given their texts and conversations, but it was like Blaine slid into a little nook in his heart that was carved out just for him.

Sebastian had never had that with anyone else. It felt magical.

He had a busy day coming up with the charity ball the next evening, so eventually Sebastian turned off the bedside light and snuggled up close to Blaine to sleep. He was dreaming in mere minutes.

The next day they had a quick breakfast before Sebastian headed off to one of his board meetings and Blaine off to a preliminary meeting with the British producers who had hired him since he was in town.

It was a struggle for Sebastian to focus, but he thought he hid it well, until he met up with his brothers for lunch. Then it was all bets off as they mocked him mercilessly for what they called his heartthrob. Sebastian tried to take it with equilibrium but “accidentally” kicked Harry in the shin at least once. As lunch was ending, he asked, “Can we be serious for a minute?”

Will raised his eyebrows. “Sure, Seb. What’s up?”

“Given the uproar that Meghan caused and since Blaine is an American too, I’m expecting a scandal, but how much of one do you think? Is it worth it?”

Leaning forward, Will replied, “That depends on how serious you are. If he’s the ‘one,’ you gotta go for it. You have that luxury and it’s better than being miserable or making an ‘acceptable’ candidate miserable.”

None of them mentioned their parents. 

Harry said, “Seb, you can get away with it; I’m positive we can spin it well enough. You always were the rebel, and from his dossier, Blaine seems like a good candidate. Respectable parents, good education and a flexible job in the arts. Yes, he’s American but he has no skeletons or unseemly Facebook posts. It all depends on how you feel about him.”

Sebastian licked his lip. “I really like him. I’ve never felt this way before, really.”

Will said, “Then go for it and let the professionals deal with the press.”

“Thanks. I appreciate having you guys in my corner.”

Will said, “I still have to meet this paragon of virtue.”

“He’ll be at the Royal Hospital Charity Ball with me this evening,” Sebastian replied.

“Good. Tell him to save a dance for Kate.”

Sebastian replied, “Will do,” and gave each brother a half hug as they separated for their afternoon appointments.

Blaine would be getting dressed in his hotel room for the ball, and Sebastian would pick him up on the way. Sebastian had seen him in black tie at the BAFTAs and he was looking for another glimpse of Old Hollywood Blaine, and it helped distract him from how the press would react to him bringing Blaine as his date.

Scarfing down his dinner after his bath, Sebastian let his valet help dress him and his staff do his hair and shine his shoes. He checked his appearance in the mirror as he listened to his secretary give a portfolio on key donors and who he should make time for during the ball. Finally, it was time to go, so he smoothed down his trousers and was escorted to the car.

They drove to the Savoy where a staff member was ready to hand Blaine over. Sebastian got a sneak peak of how he looked as he exited the hotel, and it was damn good. A traditional tuxedo with crisp white shirt and sharp black bowtie. His shoulders looked especially delicious.

Blaine slid into the car and said, “Wow, you look good enough to eat.”

“Later, darling, I promise.”

Blaine laughed, and Sebastian was reminded how Blaine always got his humor and never overreacted if Sebastian was anything less than princely. Blaine took Sebastian as he was. Oh, Sebastian was sure Blaine must have his own set of nerves at dating a prince, but he hid it well and treated Sebastian as a person first and a role second, which was all he wanted.

There was a red carpet into the charity ball, and Sebastian got out first leaning in to offer his hand to Blaine to help him out. He heard the initial rising sound of the crowd, which turned into more murmured questions as he escorted Blaine out of the car. He rarely brought a date to these kinds of things, and more than half the time in the past, it was a woman. When the public finally understood that those weren’t traditional dates it was better, but he still didn’t like the scrutiny this gave his male dates. So, he knew this would be a significant appearance for him and Blaine.

Luckily, although there were paparazzi taking pictures, there was no obligation to talk to reporters, so Sebastian tucked his hand into Blaine’s and walked slowly up the steps, waving to the crowd and pasting a smile on his face.

The flashbulbs of the cameras going off were blinding, and Blaine was obviously trying not to squint unbecomingly, so Sebastian was happy when they made it inside where there was only the dull roar of conversation and a small orchestra playing down in the ballroom.

Blaine was blinking rapidly, and Sebastian asked, “Hey, you okay?”

Blaine said, “Yeah, just letting my eyes adjust,” as he wiped some stray moisture from the corner of his eyes from the strain of the flashing lights on them.

Once Blaine’s eyes had stopped watering, Sebastian took his arm to link it through his and moved forward so they could be announced. Once they entered the ballroom, Sebastian could feel the weight of the gazes on them and whispers about them. The level of sound had risen precipitously at their arrival. Sebastian led Blaine to the right, and began making the rounds. He wasn’t sure how Blaine would do, but he knew he could make small talk with a potted plant, and even had on one drunken adventure when he was eighteen, so wasn’t too worried if Blaine was unable to keep up.

In the end, surprisingly, Blaine ended up being knowledgeable and charming and could make small talk with the best of them. Sebastian was impressed. Blaine might even be better at it then Sebastian since he had an aura of sincerity that Sebastian had never managed. Even when he wasn’t mocking people, which was admittedly often, he sounded like he was.

So, they met polite society and Blaine was looked down on as a commoner, but not too badly, since he didn’t try too hard to fit in. He was just himself. Sebastian was even more charmed by him by the time the dancing started. They were drinking champagne in a corner when Sebastian said, “Will requested you hold a dance for Kate.”

“Really? Wow, Kurt is going to really freak out now. He wrote a musical about Kate Middleton.”

Curious, Sebastian asked, “Are you still in contact with him, then?”

“Not really, but it’s a small industry and everyone knows we dated, so they are always gossiping about Kurt to me and vice versa. I deleted his number, but we run into each other all too frequently.”

“Not a good break up?”

“No. He moved to L.A. from New York and became immersed in his life there and left me behind waiting by the phone. Not that I’m bitter about it,” Blaine quipped with a self-mocking smile.

Sebastian laughed, and then noticing his brother, said, “Incoming.”

Will and Kate, who had been announced just before the dancing started, were on their way over. Sebastian made introductions and Blaine smiled charmingly and bowed slightly over Kate’s hand when she offered it. “I hear I can have the pleasure of your company in a dance?”

“Absolutely. I have to meet the person who has caught our Seb’s eye.”

They made small talk until a new waltz started, and then Blaine asked, “Shall we?”

Kate nodded with a quirk of her mouth, and Sebastian watched them glide gracefully into the throng of dancers. Will said, “he’s shorter than I expected.”

Sebastian huffed out a laugh and then nodded. “He’s pocket-sized.”

“Seems way too adorable for you.”

“Hey, come on now. I don’t only date arrogant men.”

“I guess it just seems that way.”

Sebastian was tempted to stick his tongue out at Will, whose eyes were twinkling with mirth, but he knew that would be tomorrow’s headline if he did. Instead he took a sip of his champagne with his middle finger slightly elevated so that only Will could see it. Will grinned at him.

Blaine was escorting Kate back to them at this point, and Sebastian could see them laughing together and smiling wide. He guessed Blaine had made a good impression. Kate wasn’t afraid to freeze someone out.

Once the four of them were back together, Will took Kate out for the next dance, and Sebastian asked, “Can I interest you in another waltz?”

“Of course. I’d be happy to dance with you again. Our previous dancing is one of my fondest memories at this point.”

“Wonderful,” Sebastian replied as he led Blaine to the edge of the dance floor. He didn’t want to draw too much attention to them and make a spectacle, but he wanted to dance with Blaine again too. He suddenly found himself feeling sentimental and fond of the formalities of courtship, even though he knew this date would make waves.

He hadn’t danced with any of his previous dates, except in darkened clubs, but thankfully Blaine probably didn’t know that. As they danced within the other twirling couples, Sebastian saw the surprised looks out of the corner of his eyes, but except for watching were they were going over Blaine’s shoulder, mostly kept his attention on Blaine.

Blaine was beaming up at him, and was a good partner who offered light touches to help Sebastian navigate the dancing couples who were behind him. They didn’t talk much, but feeling Blaine’s trust in his arms was its own pleasure.

As the dance drew to a close, they were close to the edge again near a waiter, so with one last twirl, Sebastian led them off the dance floor, and waved his fingers for two champagnes.

The rest of the night passed with more socializing and dancing with other partners, along with another champagne or two, although Sebastian noticed Blaine switched to water pretty early on, so Sebastian also scaled back to sparkling water so that Blaine’s silent cues to him weren’t missed because he was tipsy. All in all, it was a smashing success from what Sebastian could tell. There would be no way to know how the press spun it, but as a debut for the relationship, it couldn’t have gone better.


End file.
